Torture Gone Wrong
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: A new soul has come to Hell for the Devil to punish, but this particular soul has something sinister planned. Rated T for minor torture and coarse language. Reader discretion advised.
1. Chapter 1

Happy New Year, Deckerstars! Hope you've enjoyed the holidays! Here's another Lucifer/Chloe fic from me. I have most of it ready to go so I'll post the later chapters as soon as I can. I'm also working on updating "Powerless" so the new chapter for that should be posted either today or tonight depending on how much writing I can get done. Enjoy and as usual, reviews are awesome and flames are not welcome!

Note: This story is also published on my writing blog. I just decided to change it to fanfiction form.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Lucifer asked in a sing-song tone. The King of Hell looked at the unfortunate soul that was chained up in his personal torture chamber. _At least Dad didn't take away my ability to create whatever I want down here._ Lucifer mused. The Lord of Hell put a finger to his chin, pondering the possibilities as to how to proceed with torturing the poor excuse for a soul.

"Should I use whips or should I use something sharp and make it painful?" Lucifer muttered to himself. "Might I suggest that you use both?" Maze piped up from her position behind her Master. "Excellent idea, Maze! Fetch me my whip and bring your sharpest blades. It's time for the fun to begin!" Lucifer said gleefully, a broad smile on his devilish visage.

The demoness left the torture chamber and returned moments later with Lucifer's whip and some of her best blades. She handed the whip (that looked suspiciously like a certain archaeology professor's) to Lucifer and opened her satchel of blades on the stone floor. The Prince of Darkness took the whip from his right-hand demoness and began to mercilessly whip the dark soul before him. Screams of agony and pain echoed through the torture chamber as Lucifer gave the sinned soul as many lashes as he could possibly dish out.

"Whew, that was a workout!" Lucifer exclaimed after a few hours. The soul's body is covered with angry red marks oozing with blood. The King of Hell used his powers to heal the body so that the torture can continue. "Maze, I believe it's your turn to have some fun with our permanent guest," Lucifer said, waving his arm toward the chained up soul in invitation. Maze grinned from ear to ear as she sauntered up to the poor sod with a long blade in her left hand. The demoness then stabbed the blade into the souls' body, puncturing whatever organ that is unlucky enough to meet the business end of her blade. She continued to stab at the body until the latter passed out from loss of blood.

Lucifer watched on with immense satisfaction, and when he heard the dark soul take its last breath, the Lord of Hell told Maze to cease her actions. "I think he's had enough for the day, we can continue tomorrow." Maze turned to her Master with a gaping fish look on her face. "He's had enough? Lucifer are you kidding me?! We're in Hell for your Father's sake! This fucked up soul deserves the ultimate punishment, and you're telling me that he's had enough?" Lucifer huffed in annoyance and flicked his wrist, sending Maze flying through the air.

The demoness landed with a bone-crushing thud against the walls of the chamber. Lucifer then said in an authoritative voice, "You best remember who it is that you're speaking to. I will not tolerate those who are idiotic enough to disobey me." Maze pushed herself up from the floor and bowed her head. "My apologies, Master." Lucifer nodded, satisfied that his message is received loud and clear. The King of Hell then turned on his heel and left the chamber, with Maze following behind in her true two-faced demoness form.

When Devil and demon are out of earshot, the chained up soul began to change. Its dark brown hair turned into a dirty blond. An oval-shaped face turned into a Jessica Alba-like appearance. Empty black eyes changed to a dazzling sea green. The tainted soul is none other than Detective Chloe Decker. Or is it some sort of trick?

* * *

Chapter 2 will be posted shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! I also forgot to mention that it's an established relationship between Lucifer and Chloe. Apologies in advance for any confusion caused!

* * *

The next day or however one keeps track of time in Hell, Lucifer got out of bed (because even the Devil needs his beauty sleep) and hummed a nameless tune to himself as he got ready for another round of torturing souls. The King of Hell strode to his torture chamber and selected a broad sword similar to the one that Michael carries around. He then turned to the wall where the tainted soul was chained, and the sword dropped to the stone floor with a loud clang.

"Chloe!" Lucifer breathed as a chill ran down his spine. Confusion filled his mind as he tried to figure out how his precious detective ended up downstairs with him. The Lord of Hell ran up and unchained the detective from the wall, holding her unconscious body to his chest. Tears welled up in the corners of his flaming red orbs as he rocked back and forth. "What have I done?" Lucifer choked out through his sobs. "I'm so sorry, Chloe. Please forgive me." The Prince of Darkness pleaded, hoping that his detective would hear him.

A groan then reached Lucifer's ears as the detective stirred in the Devil's arms. "Chloe!" Lucifer exclaimed, his voice barely above a whisper. "You're awake!" The detective groggily opened her eyes and asked in a cracked voice, "Lucifer? Is that you?" The King of Hell let out a teary laugh as he embraced the detective tightly. "Yes, my darling Chloe. It's me. I'm so sorry for torturing you like that. I thought that you were a tainted soul." Lucifer said as fresh tears made their way down his handsome face.

Detective Decker wiped away Lucifer's tears with her thumb and said, "It's okay, Lucifer. You were just doing your job." The former Lightbringer smiled a watery smile as he tightened his hold on the detective. "I'll get you back to Earth, I promise," Lucifer vowed as he burrowed his face in the crook of the detective's neck. "Thank you, Lucifer," Detective Decker said. "Though I have to tell you something first before you do that." The King of Hell pulled away slightly and looked at the detective, curious as to what his Chloe will say. "What is it, my love?" Lucifer asked.

A sinister smile formed on Detective Decker's face as she suddenly stood up. Her sea green eyes changed to a lifeless black. "I am not your precious detective." The tainted soul said in a distorted voice as it turned back to its original form. "How dare you?!" Lucifer seethed, his eyes red. "I shall have to teach you a lesson for this trickery!" The Prince of Darkness then bent down to retrieve his sword from the ground, but the blade wasn't there. The tainted soul then lifted the sword and asked tauntingly, "Looking for this?" Lucifer went to grab the sword, but the soul was too fast. He then stabbed Lucifer in the abdomen, causing the Lord of Hell to double over in pain.

Blood poured out of his body as the soul drove the blade deeper into him. "So much for the mighty Ruler of Hell!" The tainted soul said as he pulled out the sword. Lucifer collapsed to the floor of his torture chamber in a heap as his breathing became laboured. "You might be immortal, but a blade forged in the fiery depths of Hell can hurt you immensely." The soul said as he lowered the bloodied sword.

"Now I can escape from this place and do whatever I wish. Maybe I will pay that innocent and beautiful detective of yours a visit. I'm sure she will be more than happy to see you again." The tainted soul then took on Lucifer's mortal form and sneered at the real Lucifer. He then let out a maniacal laugh as he took off towards the Gates of Hell.

* * *

Chapter 3 coming your way soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Here be chapter 3!

* * *

The soul rode the elevator from LUX up to Lucifer's penthouse and entered it like he owned the place. To the untrained eye, they would think that Lucifer Morningstar himself was standing there before them. The only difference is that the dark brown eyes are two shades darker. The fake Devil walked into the penthouse and admired that the King of Hell managed to get himself a place like this after leaving Hell behind.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing ring rang out, hurting the dark soul's sensitive ears. "Where is that atrocious sound coming from?" The imposter Prince of Darkness muttered. He spotted a phone on the coffee table and walked over. The Lord of Hell wanna-be picked up the device from the table and saw Detective Decker's face on the screen. "How do you answer one of these blasted things?" The soul muttered to himself as the phone continued to ring.

When the phone finally stopped ringing, the soul breathed a sigh of relief. "Peace and quiet at last." He then took the phone, made his way to the balcony and dropped the device toward the ground below. The phone smashed into a million tiny pieces as hardware and glass flew in every direction. "Now that the annoying device is taken care of, it's time to track down the human detective." The phoney Prince of Darkness smirked, his mind conjuring up various scenarios as to how he will kill the beloved human of the real Ruler of Hell.

* * *

Oooo! Things are about to get real! Chapter 4 coming your way soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Torture Gone Wrong:

 _"Now that the annoying device is taken care of, it's time to track down the human detective." The phoney Prince of Darkness smirked, his mind conjuring up various scenarios as to how he will kill the beloved human of the real Ruler of Hell._

* * *

Detective Decker hung up the phone after many rings. _It's not like Lucifer not to answer his phone,_ the detective thought as she pressed the "end call" button. _Maybe I should drop by LUX a little later and see if he wants to help with the case._ Detective Decker decided. She then dived back into the current case on her desk as she tries to solve the murder of a librarian who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Lucifer laid on the floor of his torture chamber for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't believe that a tainted soul would stoop so low as to trick him by disguising itself as his Chloe. _Then again, I was a fool to have believed it._ Lucifer thought as blood continued to pour out of him. "Lucifer, which knife do you want me to use on that wretched soul today? I have a couple of favourites, but I just can't make up my mind." Maze said as she entered the chamber. The demoness then gasped as she saw her Master lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Who did this to you, Lucifer?" Maze asked as she dropped her knives and knelt down beside her Lord and Master. The King of Hell turned his head slightly and looked at his demoness, "It...was...the...dark...soul." Lucifer managed to choke out. "It...stabbed me...with...the sword." The Devil said, pushing each word out with whatever strength he has left. Maze then did something that she has never done before, she put her hands together and prayed.

A flapping of wings was heard as Amenadiel appeared behind the demoness. "Why did you summon me, Maze?" The archangel asked. The demoness turned and said desperately, "It's Lucifer. He has been stabbed with a Hell-forged blade by a tainted soul. He's going to bleed to death from his wound. Please help him."

Amenadiel then turned his gaze to the semi-conscious body of his brother on the stone floor. "I'm afraid that I can't heal him. I don't have the power nor the strength to heal another celestial being." The archangel said sadly. Maze was about to give Amenadiel a piece of her mind when the archangel stopped her. "I can't heal Lucifer, but I know someone who can." The demoness, feeling curious, asked, "Who is it? Who can treat Lucifer?" Amenadiel looked at the demoness square in the eye and said, "His Mother."

* * *

Can Mama Morningstar help or will she use this to her advantage? Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Maze looked at Amenadiel as if the archangel had grown two extra heads. "His Mother? As in your Mother? The Goddess of Creation?" The demoness asked. "Yes. She is the one with the power to heal celestial beings. She can heal Lucifer." The archangel said frankly. "I'm the one that tortured her in Hell. That and Lucifer hates her with every fibre of his being. What makes you think she will be willing to help?" Maze asked, crossing her arms.

Amora sighed. "Lucifer is her Son and my brother. She may not be the perfect mother, but deep down she still cares for her children despite what happened between her and Father." The archangel said. "I still think she's a Class A Bitch who will manipulate whoever she wants to do her bidding." Maze retorted. "Nevertheless," Amenadiel replied, his patience wearing thin, "She is the only one who can help Lucifer." The archangel finished, hoping that the demoness will get the point.

"Fine," Maze said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "Let's go find Mommy Dearest. For Lucifer's sake." Amenadiel nodded and bent down to lift his brother off of the floor. The archangel then turned to leave the torture chamber, with Maze following close behind. The two then left through the Gates of Hell and returned to Earth.

It took quite a while of searching, but Amenadiel was able to track down the Goddess. "Seems that Mother has taken up some sort of human employment." The archangel remarked as he and Maze arrived at a tall office building. "I never pegged her for a lawyer," Maze mumbled. Amenadiel then handed Lucifer to the demoness and walked over to the building's directory. "Her law firm is on the sixth floor of this building," the archangel deduced and proceeded to make his way inside. "Hey, wait up!" Maze called after Amenadiel, running up to catch up to the archangel with a passed out former Prince of Darkness in her arms.

Both demoness and archangel barged into the law firm. The receptionist, whose name is Nadine, asked what business they had in coming to the firm. "We are here to see my Moth...I mean, Charlotte Richards. Is she here today?" Amenadiel inquired. "Nice save, Einstein," Maze muttered under her breath. "Mrs. Richards is not in today," Nadine replied as she typed on the keyboard. "She has a court case today and will not return to the office until tomorrow in the late afternoon." The receptionist said. "What is the case that she is working on?" Amenadiel pressed. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you that," Nadine said. "It's strictly on a need-to-know basis." The receptionist said apologetically.

Just then, the glass doors of the law firm opened and in walked Charlotte with an assistant in tow. The Goddess barely noticed Amenadiel and Maze standing at the reception desk until the archangel cleared his throat and announced himself. "Oh, Amenadiel! How nice to see you!" Charlotte said as she drew the archangel in for a hug. "Hello, Mrs. Richards. May we speak in private please?" The Goddess agreed and showed them to a quiet conference room in the firm where no one will be able to hear them.

"So, son of mine, what brings you by?" Charlotte asked with a bright smile. Amenadiel gestured to Lucifer and said, "Lucifer has been stabbed by a Hell-forged blade. You are the only one with the power to heal him. Help him, Mother, he doesn't have much time." The Goddess then saw Lucifer's unconscious body and instantly rushed over to his side. "How did this happen?" Charlotte asked, her voice quiet. "It's a long story, Mother, one that we don't have the time to tell you. Please, just heal Lucifer before he slips too far away." Amenadiel all but pleaded. "Alright," the Goddess said at last. "I will heal Lucifer. After all, mother knows best."

* * *

Chapter 6 will be posted shortly :)


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

 _"It's a long story, Mother, one that we don't have the time to tell you. Please, just heal Lucifer before he slips too far away." Amenadiel all but pleaded. "Alright," the Goddess said at last. "I will heal Lucifer. After all, mother knows best."_

* * *

Charlotte then instructed Maze to place Lucifer on the table. The Goddess then put her hands over her son and closed her eyes. She began to chant an incantation under her breath as Lucifer's body glowed with a heavenly light. The wound on his abdomen closed up, leaving his skin smooth as if the former Prince of Darkness had never been stabbed by a blade forged in Hell.

Lucifer's eyes fluttered open as he saw the concerned faces of his right-hand demoness and his angelic brother staring down at him with relieved looks on their faces. "What's going on? Why are you both staring at me like that?" Lucifer asked confusion laced in his voice. "You've been stabbed with a Hell-forged sword, Lucifer," Amenadiel answered. "We brought you to your Mother so she can heal you," Maze added. "My Mother? You asked that despicable excuse for a Goddess that Amenadiel and I call mother for help?! What in the name of Father were you two thinking?!" Lucifer all but yelled through gritted teeth.

"She is the only one with power strong enough to heal a celestial being," Amenadiel said, attempting to calm his brother down. Lucifer still felt a little betrayed that their mother was brought into this, but figured that his brother was doing what he thought was best. The King of Hell tried to stand up, only to have his legs give out from under him. Maze was quick to support her Master, holding him by the arm.

Lucifer then turned to the Goddess and said, "Thank you for healing me, Mother. Don't expect the same from me when the time comes for you to return to Hell." Charlotte nodded in understanding. "I had hoped that we would be a family again," The Goddess said with a smile of remorse. "I mean, I did just heal you, Lucifer. Don't I deserve more than a polite 'thank you'?" Charlotte asked. The Lord of Hell huffed and glared at his Mother. "I'm afraid my thanks is all you're going to get," Lucifer said. "You _will_ return to Hell one day, Mother. That I promise you." The former Prince of Darkness vowed.

"Speaking of Hell," Maze piped up. "We still need to track down the tainted soul that escaped." Lucifer nodded in agreement. "Indeed. We must stop it before it can get its hands on my Chloe. Amenadiel, will you help me?" The King of Hell asked the archangel. "Anything for you, brother," Amenadiel replied with a grin.

"What about me? I can help too!" Charlotte offered. "You are to remain here at your human employment, Mother," Lucifer said coldly. "I can't have you teaming up with the dark soul to wreak havoc on the earthly plane." The Goddess wanted to say something in retort to her son's comment, but the Devil had left along with her other son and Maze before she could get a single word out.

* * *

And that, dear Readers, is how you stick it to Mama Morningstar lol. Chapter 7 to be posted soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, Lucifans! Here's chapter 7! I will try to update this story over the next few days. Can't wait until the 16th when the show comes back! Hope it can be renewed for a third season and beyond! Enjoy as usual and remember: reviews are good, flames are beyond redemption!

Previously on _Torture Gone Wrong_ :

 _"What about me? I can help too!" Charlotte offered. "You are to remain here at your human employment, Mother," Lucifer said coldly. "I can't have you teaming up with the dark soul to wreak havoc on the earthly plane." The Goddess wanted to say something in retort to her son's comment, but the Devil had left along with her other son and Maze before she could get a single word out._

* * *

Lucifer bursted through the doors of LUX and rode the elevator up to his penthouse. He then strode inside like he always had. Everything was just as he had left it except for one thing. _Where did my phone go?_ The Lord of Hell wondered. "Maze, have you seen my cell phone?" The former Prince of Darkness asked. "How would I know? It's your phone!" The demoness replied flippantly. Lucifer glared at his protector for speaking to him like a teenager would with their parents. "I suppose I'll just have to get another one." The King of Hell said with a sigh.

Suddenly, the melody of the song _Devil Devil_ began to play. Maze fished in her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. _Since when did she get a phone without telling me?_ Lucifer thought with one perfectly raised eyebrow. "Why would Detective Decker have my number? I don't remember giving it to her." The demoness said, trying to put the pieces together. The phone kept on ringing until Lucifer demanded that Maze give him the phone if she's not going to answer it. The demoness complied and gave the device to her Master.

The King of Hell pressed the answer call button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello? Chloe? It's me, Lucifer. Where are you? Are you alright?" A static chuckle came out of the receiver as a voice said, "Well, well, well if it isn't the Devil himself. I thought that I had left you for dead." The pretend Lord of Hell said sinisterly. "I swear on my Father that I will rip you to pieces if you harmed Detective Decker!" Lucifer seethed as he recognised the voice, his dark brown orbs flashing red.

"Oh don't worry your little Devil head off, darling." The dark soul purred. "I didn't hurt your precious detective. Not yet anyway." The Devil imposter said. "When I do," The fake Prince of Darkness went on. "I will make sure that it's your face that she sees. Imagine the look on her face when she sees her beloved Lucifer taking her life." The bogus King of Hell grinned into the phone. A dial tone then sounded as the dark soul ended the call. "Hello? Hello?!" Lucifer yelled into the transmitter as the dial tone echoed through the room.

Amenadiel looked at his brother as the latter went into full panic mode. The archangel had never seen his little brother worry this much about someone else. _He really loves the human detective_. Amenadiel thought as he went up and enveloped Lucifer in a hug, silently telling him that everything will be okay. Lucifer let himself be hugged, wishing that it was the slender arms of his Chloe wrapped around him and not the strong, muscular arms of his angelic brother.

* * *

Will Lucifer ever get his Chloe back from the dark soul's clutches? Keep an eye out for Chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

 _Lucifer let himself be hugged, wishing that it was the slender arms of his Chloe wrapped around him and not the strong, muscular arms of his angelic brother._

* * *

The dark soul hung up the phone and left the interrogation room. The Devil imposter walked towards Detective Decker's desk and handed her the cell phone. "Thanks for lending me your phone, Detective Decker." The fake King of Hell said with an appreciative grin. _He never called me Detective Decker before. Well except that one time when he showed me the dead girl in the pool. It's always Detective and Chloe on occasion_. Chloe thought suspiciously. "You're very welcome, Lucifer," The detective replied casually after a brief silence as the phoney Prince of Darkness walked away. "Oh, Lucifer!" Detective Decker called out, causing the tainted soul to stop in his tracks.

She can't have figured it out, can she? The soul thought as panic filled its mind. "Yes, Detective Decker?" The pretend Lord of Hell asked with his back facing the detective. "Why don't you have your phone with you?" A wave of relief washed through the dark soul as he answered, "I accidentally broke it while I was taking part in my many illustrious activities." Detective Decker rolled her eyes at the response, "Well just make sure that you get yourself a new phone." The detective said in a serious tone."I don't want to keep lending you mine every time you want to make a call." The detective instructed like a parent would a child.

"Of course, Detective Decker. I will make sure to get myself a new phone by the end of the week, I promise!" The tainted soul said as it resumed its trek toward the doors of LAPD. _That was close!_ The corrupted spirit thought as it pushed through the glass doors of the precinct. _Now I just have to bide my time until the perfect moment to kill that human detective._ The pretend Prince of Darkness thought as an evil smirk made its appearance on his face.

* * *

Hmm...just what does the dark soul have planned? Can Lucifer stop him in time before it's too late? Keep an eye out for Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, Lucifans and Deckerstars! Who was jumping (and squealing) for joy at the ending of Monday's episode? I know I was! Lucifer and Chloe _finally_ kissed! Though I think that the writers will do something to pull them apart and put their relationship in jeopardy. I hope that when that happens, they can find a way back to each other. Deckerstar forever! On a side note, enjoy the story and as usual, reviews are awesome and flames are beyond evil!

Previously on "Torture Gone Wrong":

 _That was close! The corrupted spirit thought as it pushed through the glass doors of the precinct. Now I just have to bide my time until the perfect moment to kill that human detective. The pretend Prince of Darkness thought as an evil smirk made its appearance on his face._

* * *

"We have to find Chloe before the dark soul does!" Lucifer exclaimed. The King of Hell tried redialing the detective's number, hoping to warn her of the danger that's coming. Every time he thought that he had gotten through, the call went straight to voicemail. _I can't give up! Not until my Chloe is safe from harm!_ Lucifer thought determinedly. "I can go track down the dark soul and bring it back here." Maze offered. "Yes, of course! Why didn't I think of that?!" Lucifer shouted. "Go track that dark soul down before it causes any more havoc!" The Lord of Hell commanded. Maze nodded and swiftly left the penthouse.

Detective Decker was following a possible lead in the case in another part of town when her phone suddenly rang. The detective fished the phone out from her coat pocket and looked at the caller ID. "An unknown number? Wonder who that could be?" Detective Decker wondered out loud. Deciding not to answer the call, the detective lets the call go to her voicemail and continued on her way to question a witness to the crime.

"Why isn't she answering her phone?!" The dark soul exclaimed as he ended the call. The pretend Prince of Darkness wanted to lure the detective out to a secluded location and then put his plan to take the detective's life into action. "Is she hell-bent on ruining my plans?!" The fake King of Hell said through gritted teeth. "Guess I will have to bring her here myself." The tainted soul muttered as he stormed out of the abandoned warehouse.

Meanwhile, a certain two-faced demoness walked along the streets of Los Angeles, looking for the evil soul that dared to disguise itself as her Lord and Master. _Where is that miscreant of a soul?_ Maze thought as she scanned the sea of people, not caring that the humans were looking at her strangely due to her appearance. Just then, a tall figure brushed past her, slightly bumping her in the shoulder. The demoness managed to get her bearings back and took off after the figure.

 _Why didn't Lucifer give me powers when he created me?!_ Maze complained. _I could stop the soul from going any further if I had powers!_ The demoness thought as she walked down the street as fast as she could, trying to catch up to the Devil imposter. Maze then saw the soul round a corner and walked toward an open field. The demoness then changed back to her human form and ran after the dark soul. "Stop right there you conniving bastard!" Maze yelled.

The pretend Lord of Hell stopped in his tracks and turned around at the demoness's voice with a haughty expression on his face. "Bastard? Is that how you greet your Master?" The dark soul asked with a sneer. "You are not my Master, you fucking imposter!" Maze raged. "I should take you down right now for pretending to be the Devil," The demoness seethed. "but I'm not. Instead, I'll let the real Lucifer Morningstar deal with you." The wannabe Devil let out a chuckle, "Lucifer Morningstar is no match for me! I'm far stronger than the Devil!" The tainted soul boasted. "Aside from God, there's no one stronger than the Devil!" Maze said with narrowed eyes.

The corrupted spirit chuckled once more as he turned his dark brown eyes on the demoness. "Well let's see if the Devil's right-hand demoness can measure up." The dark soul said as he prepared to attack. "Gladly," Maze said as she charged at the fake Ruler of Hell, her daggers raised over her head.

* * *

Oh...shit's about to get real! Maze can take down the dark soul no problem. Right? Chapter 10 will be posted in a few days!


End file.
